Recently, as interest in health increases, many people carry a device to measure and immediately identify their own biometric information, thereby increasing demands for management of their own health. According to the demands, a portable biometric information measuring device by which the user can determine his/her own health at anytime and anywhere is spotlighted. To this end, the biometric information measuring device may be included in the form of a module in an electronic device, such as a portable terminal, which can be easily carried and conveniently used, or may be provided in the form of an application to be downloaded.
Such an electronic device for measuring biometric information can measure biometric information by attaching a plurality of electrodes to a corresponding part of the body or bringing the plurality of electrodes into contact with the corresponding part of the body according to the type of biometric information, analyze the measured biometric information, and immediately identify a health state through various provided biometric indexes and a body composition of the examinee. Accordingly, the examinee can determine his/her current health state through the provided biometric indexes and body composition and thus easily determine a checkup list which requires exercise, diet, rehabilitation treatment, or a complete medical examination according to the health state.
However, an electronic device for measuring biometric information of the related art has determined locations, directions, polarities, and electrode channel arrangements of a plurality of electrodes according to biometric information to be measured. Accordingly, in order to measure biometric information, a user or an examinee should grasp the locations, directions, polarities, and electrode channel arrangements of the plurality of electrodes and accurately place the electronic device on a body part required by each electrode.
If the electronic device is not placed on the required body part according to the locations, directions, polarities, and electrode channel arrangements of the plurality of electrodes, accurate biometric information cannot be measured and a biometric index and body composition analyzed based on the measured biometric information are not reliable. Further, in some cases, the measurement of biometric information may not be performed at all. Accordingly, the examinee or the user has to recognize in advance the locations, directions, polarities, and electrode channel arrangements of the plurality of electrodes to measure the accurate biometric information, so that the examinee or the user may feel difficulty, cumbersomeness, and inconvenience in measuring biometric information.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device and a method for measuring biometric information, which can acquire accurate biometric information regardless of an electrode array including locations, directions, polarities, and electrode channel arrangements of a plurality of electrodes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.